


我再也听不见吉他声

by Krzyszlowf



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution, Stories from the past
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krzyszlowf/pseuds/Krzyszlowf
Summary: 娼妓往事，婊子真情。
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith, Garrett Hedlund/Oscar Isaac, Garrett Hedlund/Raymond Smith, Martin "Marty" Hart/Mickey Pearson
Kudos: 15





	我再也听不见吉他声

**Author's Note:**

> 献给糸遊。

瑞也有过干净的时候。不是说现在不干净，是那会比这会更干净，更好些，更怎么说，精神上的纯洁。

瑞干净的时候，爸妈在不列颠欠了两屁股高债，带着他屁滚尿流跑进大美利坚，深入西部，直达丹佛。最后瑞在科罗拉多预备高中上起学来，成了丹佛城里口音最娘的小英国佬，还用着他的本名：查利。“查利达令”，加内特就爱这么叫他。加内特也不是什么好小子，他的嬉皮爸妈在昏天黑日的流浪爱旅上没钱买套才有了他，据说分娩那天，他妈妈凯瑟琳是被两个毒贩抬进盐湖城慈善医院的。“要是我爸没欠那两袋子大麻钱，也就没我了。”加内特也爱这么说。

瑞跟加内特混，橄榄球队里一个做中锋一个做后卫。跟加内特混的意思不止是臂内传球十五码触地得分，或者拿下科罗拉多高校联赛的冠军此类云云，他们这些落基山下亮闪闪的金子男孩们，还在格伦阿姆街的地下室里干着更多荤腥的甜蜜勾当。直白点说，就是做牛郎。他们的客人从想要打消对男人恐惧的漂亮女学生到城郊老弱的鳏夫铁匠，范围广阔，不设局限。但女人们更爱找加内特，男人们更爱找瑞。有来去匆匆争分夺秒的，也有口舌殷勤寒暄客套的，交易场所也多元随机——公共厕所，汽车旅馆，机油味的卡车副座，电影院，甚至有回坐垫里的花生壳扎进了瑞的大腿根。但更多时候是在柯蒂斯街那家低级夜总会的后巷，离开灯光璀璨的黑暗里，他被操得贴到墙上。

所有客人里瑞最喜欢弗莱彻，他就是那会儿认识弗莱彻的。可能因为他是英国人，因为他是他的老师，又或者因为弗莱彻够下流，够温柔，够阔绰，还每次都给他口交。他会让瑞坐到地下室的那把破椅子里，跪下给他口交，那把椅子没了两颗钉子，丁点动静就要咿咿呀呀来回呻吟，也许弗莱彻就是喜欢这个。每次瑞坐上去，脚跟抵地，背轻轻一顶，“咿呀——”，再放松，又往后一顶，“咿呀——”，弗莱彻就会硬得像块石头，像个他妈的魔咒。那间地下室以前是威廉姆的台球房，现在还留着台投币游戏机和几幅裸女挂画，古董似得烂在一块，空气总弥漫着甜丝丝的邪恶气息，弗莱彻会说“像变质的蜂蜜”，接着用他的长舌头舔瑞热乎乎的腿根和阴茎。他不像别的客人爱把瑞扒得精光，反而喜欢从卡壳的牛仔裤拉链里迎接瑞的漂亮玩意儿，塞进嘴里。瑞就绷直身子往上盯那块漏水天花板，收缩着下体，把椅子摇得狂叫，当甜蜜的、牙疼般的感觉从脖子一直窜到腹股沟，他觉得那间阴湿的屋子跟他一直往上冲往上冲，又猛地掉下来，要把他和弗莱彻砸个稀烂。他整个身体被房梁挤碎，大股精液像流星一样，射进血滩里。最后，弗莱彻会用英国人最为讲究的手势，从外套夹层掏出几张美金塞进他裤裆，黏糊糊地粘成一团。瑞张着嘴，浑身散发鱼似的腥臭味，瘫倒在那张椅子里，等弗莱彻收拾体面走出去。

钱永远不够用。半年前他跟加内特学会了抽烟，却穷得只能蹲马路牙上捡烟头吸。他藏在墙洞里、地板底下、房梁上的钱时不时就要被他的赌鬼老爸洗劫一空。但要是质问起来，老汉纳姆就会说，“小畜生，别以为我不明白钱哪来的，知道我为什么明白吗，因为你干不成任何事，除了跟你妈一样做个婊子。”他妈妈来丹佛的第四个月，受不了这种日子，跟洛杉矶来的投资商跑了，丢下瑞和两百美金。

钱永远不够用。夏天又太热太长，整个七月干旱无雨，肥猪扬希操他时候，他都觉得润滑油在他肚子和屁眼里闷出一股馊味。肥猪扬希是他给扬希·贝克特起的“爱称”，因为那根肥硕的鸡巴，显然牛郎给客人们起名都离不开那玩意儿的某种鲜明特征。扬希连续三个月都眼巴巴地来，只找瑞，给瑞也起了个爱称，“不列颠蜜糖”，说瑞是《热情似火》里的玛丽莲·梦露。每次他把瑞推到地上，抓住臀部，那根肥硕的鸡巴插进来打得啪啪响，他都会拧住瑞的脖子，让瑞转过头来，咬他左唇上的黑痣。“蜜糖蜜糖，你的裙子底下藏了威士忌吗？【1】”他一边问着，热情似火地把手掌滑到瑞的阴囊，在上面转圈，刺激敏感的地方，再摸瑞的阴茎，给他手淫。瑞很快就会射出来，扬希就抓住他的脚脖子使劲操，直到他又喊又踢，挣扎得泪流满面，扬希才射进里面，隔着破掉的劣质避孕套，呻吟几声，尸体般跌进地板。这下瑞才能歇口气，躺在满屋的垃圾和精液中间，好像从里到外都开始腐烂。

日子就这么过着，有点叫人伤心欲绝。但也有好的时候，好的时候是加内特攒了些钱，弗莱彻又给他们的文学课打了中等，他们就去露西那儿吃货真价实的黄油炸汉堡，四处玩耍，游泳、喝啤酒、酩酊大醉自由自在。他脱光衣服，潜进花岗岩采石场旁边的小湖里，憋气沉到二十英尺深，在漆黑水流里醉醺醺地傻笑，加内特以为他淹死了，吓得一个劲骂人。他们开着那辆借来的旧福特从林区回镇里的路上，瑞就趴到加内特的大腿根，兴致勃勃要给他“来个口活”。加内特笑着骂他，说他做婊子上瘾了，一刻都歇不得。瑞倒是没笑，只是解起加内特的裤裆扣子。来这个口活的过程中，他能感到加内特其实不大乐意，他一边卖力吸着那根肿胀的阴茎，一边听见加内特在头顶咒骂，“操！操！查利，你妈的！”他就更卖力地吞咽，收缩喉咙，摇晃脑袋。加内特把车开得要断气似的，在洛基山的冷杉林里跌跌撞撞蜿蜒前行。等折腾完了，加内特就方向一转，把车停进随便哪片矮灌木，拉起裤子找酒喝，不对瑞的口活做任何评价。瑞也不吱声，咽着唾液里留下的咸腥味，明白了某些东西是会搞砸的。

他们一言不发，甚至有点狼狈不堪，那瓶杜松子被加内特喝见了底，他把瓶子扔向后座，顺便抓过吉他。加内特要是不顺心，就会摆弄起他的宝贝吉他，抱到腿上，柔情蜜意拨弄那几根钢丝，比摸女人还温柔上几倍。瑞问过他在弹些什么曲子，他只回答，“不是新的，也永远不会老。【2】”瑞认识的所有人都说加内特是个白痴，无耻混蛋，将来会成为丹佛有史以来最恶劣的恶棍。瑞却秘密地对此存疑，他每次看着加内特拨弄吉他，四根指头震得弦颤颤抖抖，听着鼻腔内的哼声，拇指下的和音，都会想，加内特确确实实做了许多不规矩的坏事，他是个白痴、恶棍、傻瓜，也是人群中的圣徒【3】。

这事明面上很快翻过篇去，生活有气无力地重新滑入轨道。丹佛总算下了雨，玻璃灰蒙蒙的，弗莱彻在背后说，“宝贝，再来一次，然后我就要去为下周的课做准备了。”完事后，弗莱彻付了钱，让他收拾好再离开。弗莱彻的老婆安娜到外地拍戏的时候，他们偶尔就会来他家干。安娜曾是个小有名气的好莱坞明星，顶着家人和经纪公司的强烈反对嫁给了弗莱彻，或者说，弗莱彻嫁给了她。弗莱彻原本在伦敦西区海德公园附近的诺丁山经营一家小书店，摆着许多名本佳作，但卖出去的大多是旅游杂志。细雨迷蒙的一天安娜踏进那儿，直直跌入爱情的捕蝶网。虽然这么说有点夸张，但美国人向来对亲爱的古老的英格兰有一种天真幼稚、罗曼蒂克式的敬畏感。这是真的，不是剑桥的谎言。英国绅士的蓝眼睛闪着亮光，炉火般噼啪作响，俩人像抵抗世界似的，不顾一切要相爱【4】。最后他们搬来安娜的老家丹佛，给弗莱彻在预备中学找了份教文学的差事，爱情在坟墓死去。“现在美国人对英格兰已经没有敬畏了。”弗莱彻常常感慨。弗莱彻是唯一一个能让瑞想起英国的人，但想起英国这件事本身也没什么意义，他不是那种会思念故土的矫情货，弗莱彻在从他身上汲取什么，他也没空关心。但当他大汗淋漓，抬起屁股，用改不掉的伦敦口音叫弗莱彻名字的时候，总还是感觉得到某些细小的东西翻涌上来，某些滑稽又悲伤的印记。

那年接二连三发生了许多事情，作为他未来泥潭生活的预兆开始崭露头角。他爸有天说，追债的人知道了他在丹佛，很快就要讨上门来，他们必须彻夜离开，去更北方，爱达荷或者内华达，或者更远的随便他妈什么地方。他帮着收拾了行李和钱，蹲在凌晨四点的街边，看着他爸吃劲地试图打燃那辆福特车的发动机，夜风里他摇摇欲坠，想趴到下水道口那儿呕吐。“我不走了。”最后他说。从老汉纳姆惊愕又愤怒的目光里拼命跑开，再也没回头。

他用攒来的钱在科尔法克斯街租了间更小的廉租屋，又在卡马戈市场另找了份活干。没了他爸，他发现挣钱容易很多，他没再去上学，也没再打橄榄球，但格伦阿姆地下室的牛郎活还在继续接。弗莱彻仍然按部就班地来找他，加内特常向他借点小钱，一切好像没多大变化。后来加内特因为偷窃罪被逮捕了七次，蹲了一年多牢，出狱后那个阴寒凄凉的晚上，加内特坐在瑞的门口苍白地抬头笑笑，那情景奇特的悲哀。他问，“我能借你沙发住上几晚吗？”瑞点点头。加内特一住就是五个年头。【5】

五个年头里，加内特在拉里默街一带给人停车挣小费，晚上在酒吧弹琴唱歌，瑞就跟着米奇·皮尔森做起了大麻买卖。米奇·皮尔森不是那种满脑肥肠的大毒枭，他也是格伦阿姆牛郎地下室的一员，或者说领头的那个。米奇比他们大上一轮，经验丰富，人脉也广，有棘手事出了差错大家都找他帮忙，在米奇手下干活有个原则：不能碰那些真毒品。真毒品不是指大麻、死藤草、凯弗、致幻剂一类玩意，而是那些碰了要走绝路的东西。“是为你们好，臭崽子们。”米奇会苦口婆心地说。没谁知道米奇以前的事，只知道他在老家德克萨斯跟一个条子不明不白过。这儿的人听了“条子”俩字就要双脸煞白裆里渗尿，也就没人敢问别的。但每周六，米奇都会拒客在家等一个人来，大多时候也没人来，他也不管，就等着，胆子大的在背后形容“像良家妇女等男人”。那人要是来了，米奇之后几天就会心情愉悦，很好说话。大家私底下都说来的就是那个德州条子，米奇叫他“马蒂”【6】。毒品买卖就像金字塔，上层吞噬下层，对商人来说毒品是最理想的产品，是无法超越的——用不着广告推销，客户自己会从阴沟里爬过来求。毒品不用讨好客人，而是羞辱他们。米奇的规矩在这个垄断框架下显得有点不识好歹，但瑞没意见，他每天取定量的货，卖给固定的客人，赚点小钱，从不贪心。米奇就欣赏他这点，越来越信任。

生活看起来欣欣向荣，加内特也不怎么再惹乱子，每天研究他的吉他，谱子扔得满屋飞。瑞要是闲下来，就跟他坐在杂乱无章的屋子里喝波旁酒，说些无聊话，听加内特煞有介事写出来的新歌。瑞觉得日子这样挺好的，甚至可以安上“幸福”这个沉甸甸的头衔，虽然加内特偶尔会带些陌生的男男女女回来，在地板和沙发上气喘吁吁干上几炮，但这只是心不在焉的小插曲，瑞也没多介意。

接着到了第五年，最后的第五年。第五年春天，加内特喝醉了酒，在格莱特广场新来的流浪艺人中间，看见奥斯卡抱着吉他唱《绞死我吧，绞死我吧》【7】。奥斯卡，棕色皮肤的拉丁裔美人，在落基山扬起的尘埃里拨弄吉他，背后是浮士德似的神秘地平线，空气温柔震颤，在愚蠢、害羞、充满敬畏的丹佛，这些衣衫褴褛的恶棍与罪犯中间，我们迫不得已，只能用陈词滥调勾勒他。加内特陷入一种“漫不经心”的迷恋，像对他所有的情人那样。他们自由的孤独的人们，搭建爱巢，共度几天快乐亲热的时光，等他从那些汗津津湿淋淋的阳具和阴道里清醒过来，每张面孔又重新毫无紧要。谁都这么想，可他们这些放浪的丹佛孩子们应该更慎重、更小心、更警惕才是。警惕干草垛旁的火种。警惕爱情。

奥斯卡说他的全名是奥斯卡·伊萨克，出生在危地马拉城，加内特全身心地信任他，就像信任他在吉他拨片诚实刻下的字母“O.I”。他们第一次在那间廉租屋的沙发上做完爱，奥斯卡用一种与世无争的表情在枕头上发热、啜泣，他下垂着眼睑，低声说“我病了”。加内特就爬过去，抓住他，亲吻他，捂住他发烫的额头回答，“亲爱的，因为我操了你。”奥斯卡带着他的橘皮小猫在瑞这儿住了好一段日子，他们在本威的酒吧卖唱，整日整夜吵架和做爱，为一些莫名其妙的事，他就能把加内特打得青一块紫一块，脸也抓破，加内特又把他随便按在沙发和窗台上，压住手，非要操得他直接射出来，操得他像小狗儿一样呜呜叫。“加内特是整个美国最不可理喻的人。”奥斯卡评价。但感情好的时候，他就在唱台上冲加内特眉来眼去，舔着下唇，饱含暗示地把嘴和鼻子凑到话筒上唱《绿石大道》【8】，加内特就在灯光暗淡里对他动手动脚，他们回到出租屋，加内特就会躺下来，循循善诱，让奥斯卡脱掉衣服，教他怎么摇摆着腰肢骑他。他颤抖、勇敢、神圣的身体，变成加内特要了命的世界里唯一的部分。除了在床上，加内特几乎什么都听他的，有一回奥斯卡的猫爬出窗户走丢了，加内特带着他把丹佛翻了遍，最后那只猫倒是半夜自己回来了，跳到加内特赤条条的腹股沟上，吓得他两天没法勃起，受尽羞辱。他们在毫无保留的爱里享受欲仙欲死的甜蜜，胡言乱语，身子扭动，被迷狂的、过多的性爱弄得晕头转向，忘了还有旁观者。

瑞始终做着旁观者，有时他半夜回来，听见屋里横冲直撞的动静，就蹲在门外抽烟，哪也不去，听奥斯卡从羞怯到日渐放荡的呻吟。加内特把他操开了，操得像个荡妇，操得像他们中的一员。瑞就想，那他和他有什么不同呢，因为他没有棕色的皮肤卷曲的黑发，还是因为他不会弹那些破吉他？热烈的爱无法持久，他想，加内特哪天腻了，厌烦了，奥斯卡就会从他们生活里烟消云 散。那一天慢悠悠地还未到来，加内特偷了辆车，要和奥斯卡去流浪。“就像我爸妈那样，就像我爸妈那样。”加内特亢奋地说，把衣服、吉他、奥斯卡的橘皮小猫扔上后座，奥斯卡坐在里边懒洋洋地唱，“我们要去密西西比河，要去波多黎各，要把'出生就是死亡'写遍美国的每道墙。”瑞问加内特，要是警察又抓住你怎么办，加内特拍拍瑞的脖子和左脸颊，“干嘛要在无尽的烦恼里挥霍生命呢，查利。”然后他们作别，加内特很乐意给他留下一个拥抱或亲吻，感谢他收容了他，可他并不知道瑞全心全意地爱过他。“找个女人，你得有自己的生活。”加内特最后笑着说。瑞那会儿有那么点心碎的感觉，祝愿着加内特能有好运。

加内特确实交了好运，在横穿西部的长长旅行里没有任何警察逮住了机会将他绳之以法。十九个月后，他完好无损地出现在瑞面前，从那些发烫的公路上踉跄归来。瑞在昏暗的路灯下盯着他，头顶飞蛾扑哧哧地扑着灯光，加内特皮肤晒得深了些，背着沉甸甸的旅行袋，还是笑笑，结结巴巴叫他，“嘿，查利达令，好久没见了。”瑞沉默不语，只有夜晚的声音。加内特深吸口气，仿佛第一次见面似的，局促挪着脚，低头又抬头，“你瞧，我回来了，从德克萨斯一路搭车过来，那之前我们去了西班牙，厄瓜多尔有湖的小镇，街道泥泞，到处是黑色瘴气，风冷飕飕地刮下来吸进嗓眼里，害得人咳出血丝来。我们还在圣路易斯东边的蛮荒之地穿行，那辆帕卡特小客车还没跑完堪萨斯城就熄火了，只好又换了辆旧福特，压死好几只松鼠。”说完他笑起来，厚重的喉音让瑞想起很多以前的事。瑞看着加内特闪闪躲躲的目光，回答道，“上来吧，回家说。”他转身走进楼道里，等加内特跟上来，可加内特没动静，他回头看他，不明白他犹豫什么。

“啊，查利，你瞧，我其实是路过丹佛，想着来见你一面，好好看看我的伦敦小子，还得赶路呢。”他说着，悲哀地瞅了眼自己的手，“嘿，查利，你可以…能借我点钱吗？”冬夜相当冷，瑞看着寒风把加内特那件虫蛀了洞的旧大衣吹得翻起一个边角，直往他衣服里蹿。瑞平静地说，“抱歉，我没钱可给你的。”

“好吧，可我从扬希那儿打听，他说你还跟着米奇干活，他可没亏待你……”

“我没钱可给你的。”瑞打断他，“但你要想有个地方安顿的话，随时可以上来。”

“不了…还是不了…”加内特凄凉地喃喃自语，好像在抗拒什么莫大的诱惑，“…奥斯卡还等着我呢，我必须拿到钱…”

“你还跟奥斯卡在一块吗？”瑞有点失落，把这个古怪的问题说了出来，突然四周变得特别寂静。加内特那双绿眼睛在夜里闪着悲凉的，星星似的光，他难堪又焦躁地说，“是啊…我必须拿到钱，查利，不瞒你说，我们惹了点麻烦，奥斯卡在等我，我必须拿到钱…”

“对不起，兄弟，我帮不了你。”瑞说着，退进楼道的阴影里，想摆脱这个悲哀境地。

“提个条件吧，什么也好。”瑞听见加内特说，坚定且走投无路，“我会还你的，什么也好，我必须拿到钱，必须尽快回去…妈的，查利，别拒绝我，别逼我，我知道你有钱，求你了，别逼我……”他说得颤颤抖抖，在夜风里瑟缩肩膀。瑞恐惧地发现加内特像极了七年前落荒而逃的老汉纳姆，像极了他的父亲。

“别这样，加内特。”瑞说着，失望彻底地摇头，想快点离开。加内特拦住他，愤怒地哀求，“查利，看在我们一起长大的份上，是我带你去的格伦阿姆带你认识的米奇·皮尔森，我走了四千英里来找你，走了他妈那么长的路，别逼我，说个条件吧，该死的！我不想对你下手！”瑞看着加内特衣兜里的右手，揣测那里攥着的是一把刀还是一把枪。“他们都说你是丹佛有史以来最恶劣的恶棍，加内特，原来这话没错。”

“我没坏到那份上，只要你提个条件，什么也不会发生。”加内特在黑暗里野兽般死盯着他。

“我不会给你钱的。”瑞回答。最后加内特用那把枪抵着他上了楼，重踏进那间廉租屋里，问他钱在哪儿。加内特蹲在地板上数钱的时候，瑞突然说，“我想要你操我。”加内特回头看他，他就重复一遍，语气平静坚定，“我想要你操我，加内特，这是我的条件。”

加内特放下枪，操了他。在那块地板上，扒下瑞的裤子，抹两把唾沫，干燥痛苦地挤进去。加内特为了钱操那些女人，也为了钱操他，他们牛郎一辈子都得围着这个狗屎东西打转。除了他操奥斯卡的时候，但瑞得不到那样好的东西。他动弹不得，嘴贴到地板上磨来蹭去，加内特把他搞的血乎乎的，疼得要命，他的阴茎充血，勃起，渗着湿哒哒的前液，浑身抽搐，没发忍受地在喉咙里嘶叫。他能感到加内特在背后盯他，带着冷冷的嘲弄和厌恶，印在棕绿的眼睛里。他收缩直肠，耻辱灼烧在脸上，像被捕的鸟儿一样抖动。最后加内特膝盖弯曲，攀着他的肩射进来，完成交易。

“再会了，查利达令。”加内特走前向他告别。

那晚，瑞在地板上痛哭，赤身裸体，血和精液汇聚流淌，成为他坠往堕落的正式宣言。

堕落是一种对麻痹的上瘾。上瘾指吗啡，海洛因，尤可达，杜冷丁，美沙酮，蒂奥新，还有右旋吗拉胺。针头不重要，针头扎进来，塑料管绽开一朵娇滴滴的红色小花，血脉贲张着吮吸药剂，蓝色迷雾中，他们像美国一样古老邪恶又肮脏。

三周前，瑞伤心得过了头，跟一个大麻买家交货的时候，问对方有没有能止痛的玩意儿。那人笑笑，说不敢坏了米奇的规矩，一边又给瑞一包东西。就这样，瑞打破了米奇·皮尔森的某些古板教条，三周后他坐在这儿，双腿交叉，后脑萎靡，对周围纵横交错着性交、手淫、吸食大麻、不断干呕、往身上咳血的人们投去视而不见的平静。他可以盯着墙连看八个钟头，除非有人打断他，扒他的裤子，把他翻过来，露出阴茎后边的小洞，把随便什么玩意插进来泄欲。瘾君子们没有高潮，也没有廉耻，他把身体看作一个器具，客观且无功利地评估其受损程度，并对此无动于衷。海洛因给人一种植物性的神经特质来减缓任何痛苦——意思就是，你会像颗草，静止，敞开，无知无觉，任遭践踏——但彻头彻尾的自由。彻头彻尾的自由：诱人的撒旦式的句子，最完美的止痛药也最让人上瘾。而可卡因，刺激前脑，带来无限的愉悦和扭曲幻觉，瑞会傻笑，快乐得像小鸟。但是大麻，老伙计，米奇的教条主义，它在娼妓行当流行就是因为能催化所有感官和情绪，瑞会在幻象里看见加内特用刀剜他脖子，残忍大笑，瑞会抽搐、痛哭、绝望透顶。别碰大麻。

每当有人用完他后面湿漉漉的小洞，就会大大方方撒点粉末到他跟前，像以前的客人付他美金一样。瑞喜欢这种熟悉的感觉。这里是鸡奸者们的乐园，无与伦比的龌蹉。滥交、性病、化脓的暗疮、此起彼伏的尖叫和呻吟，还有得了可卡因恐慌的疯女人，裸着身子上蹿下跳，见人就咬。那是瑞人生里最不干净的一段日子，或者说从那之后他就再也干净不了了。任何有过那样经历的人都永远干净不了。

后来，米奇·皮尔森把他从里边捞了出来。戒掉毒瘾的第二周，瑞在病床上向他忏悔。米奇只平静地问他，“小子，我要去英国了，你的伦敦老家，你还想跟着我干吗？”瑞不知道回答什么，盯着天花板出神。米奇抽完那根雪茄烟，离开了病房。

直到他们在伦敦井井有条地站稳脚跟很久之后，瑞才知道米奇为什么要抛下整个美国的西部。在他忙于皮下注射和烧煮药剂的那些“天堂日子”里，马蒂死了，在德克萨斯，他自家屋子后面的马厩里，头套麻袋，开枪自杀。人人都会凄凉地老去。【9】再后来，米奇在伦敦把大麻生意做得更加野心勃勃，成了那带最大的毒枭，还是守着他的老规矩，又跟修车厂的小妞罗瑟琳搞在一起。瑞有了很多钱，过上了体面日子，蓄起胡子，戴起眼镜，总忍不住要教训那些碰冰毒一类玩意的屁孩子们，像个禁毒大使。弗莱彻跟安娜终归是离了婚，搬回伦敦做起小报记者，依旧常常来找瑞，滑稽的是，他们曾在丹佛一起怀念着英格兰，现在又在伦敦怀念起丹佛来。

至于加内特，零九年春天加内特的尸体被发现在明尼苏达州的一条铁轨旁，没人知道他怎么死的。时代变了，不会再有像加内特和奥斯卡那样的人开着车在美国西北部发疯般四处流浪，去小酒吧里弹那些老掉牙的民谣。他们是谈论爱情并拥有它的最后一代人。弗莱彻回丹佛参加了他的葬礼，据说那天很冷，下着小雨，奥斯卡在葬礼上为他唱《再会了》——

“如果我有双诺亚之鸽般的翅翼，  
我将飞越河流，奔向所爱，  
再会了，我亲爱的，  
再会。”

再会了，查利达令。加内特那晚走前也是这么对他说的。世界上根本没有什么流浪，都是堕落。瑞在敦伦烟紫色的湿润傍晚，米奇告诉他加内特死讯的时候，他想：我再也听不见吉他声了。我再也听不见吉他声了。

———————

【1】电影《热情似火》里玛丽莲·梦露出演一位叫做“蜜糖(Suger)”的女歌手，在裙子下藏酒喝。  
【2】“不是新的，也永远不会老”：电影《醉乡民谣》中的台词，形容民谣歌曲。  
【3】“他是个白痴、恶棍、傻瓜，也是人群中的圣徒”：出自凯鲁亚克小说《在路上》，他用这句话形容迪安·莫里亚迪，加内特·赫德兰在电影版中出演了这个角色。  
【4】弗莱彻的婚姻故事：对休格兰特代表作《诺丁山》的戏仿化用。  
【5】查理·汉纳姆在采访中说他认识加内特很多年，年轻时候加内特在他的沙发上住了五年。  
【6】马蒂：美剧《真探》第一季中的马丁·哈特。  
【7】《绞死我吧，绞死我吧》：醉乡民谣里奥斯卡唱的插曲《Hang me, oh hang me》  
【8】《绿石大道》：醉乡民谣里奥斯卡唱的插曲《Green, green rocky road》  
【9】马蒂的自杀：化用伍迪哈里森在《三块广告牌》中饰演的警长威洛比的结局。  
【10】《再会了》：醉乡民谣里奥斯卡唱的插曲《Fare thee well》  
【11】《我再也听不见吉他声》：文名取自同名的法国新浪潮存在主义电影。


End file.
